Galatea
Galatea is Claymore No. 3 of Clare's generation. Galatea is a defensive type Claymore.Claymore Manga Scene 45 Through her brilliant Yoki perception, she earned the title "God-Eye Galatea" (神眼のガラテア, Shingan no Garatea).Claymore Manga Scene 78 Along with her prowess as a spy, she claims that the strength she gains from her Yoki release is the highest of her generation.Claymore Manga Scene 46 Etymology "Galatea" is a transliteration of the Japanese "Garatea" (ガラテア, pronounced "ga-ra-te-a"). "Galatea" is a feminine proper name, from the Greek Γαλάτεια, meaning "she who is milk-white." This may refer to pureness of spirit or the fact that Galatea's eyes became white as a result of blindness due to her willingly refusing to heal them. Galatea was a statue brought to life by Aphrodite because her sculptor, Pygmalion, loved her so. The statue represents the nymph Galatea, a character of the Greek mythology. This may allude to the special treatment she received from the Organization due to her usefulness. "Galatea" is also a name for one of Neptune's moons. Appearance Apart from the silver eyes, standard Claymore uniform, and sword, Galatea distinguishes herself from the other warriors by having extremely long, straight, flowing blonde hair. She is also the tallest known female warrior, and she is frequently seen with a smug expression on her face. Galatea's apperance is exceptionally beautiful when she keeps her cool. Although most of the characters' biological ages are unknown, Galatea appears slightly more mature compared to other warriors, who often appear to be in their late teens or early twenties. *Height: 185 cm (6 ft 0.83 in) As Sister Latea, Galatea is pretty much the same, except for her eyes, which now have cataracts. Apart from these, a jagged scar runs across her face to mark the wound that destroyed her sight. Image Gallery Personality Tall, graceful, and dignified, Galatea also exhibits arrogance and vanity, a personality to match her high rank. She takes great pride in both her physical appearance and abilities. Her narcissism sometimes puts her at a disadvantage as she refuses to unleash her full might until late in a battle. She is also reluctant to release her Yoki because it contorts her face and body and, by doing so, it "goes against her idea of beauty." When Galatea released 10% of her Yoki while fighting Dauf she said he would have to bear with her "ugly face" for a while, because of the golden eyes. In another instance, she gets annoyed when Clare accidentally cuts her hair with the Windcutter while fighting Agatha. In battle and casual conversations alike, Galatea likes to use her wit and sarcasm to throw jibes at enemies and even, occasionally, her allies. After the seven-year timeskip, when she hides in Rabona as a blind nun looking after children, we see a softer side to Galatea's character. The children see her as a mother figure and she, in turn, felt obliged to protect Rabona whenever the city was in danger. She also seems to have let some of her haughtiness go over time. This possibly occurs as a result of the great personal sacrifice it must have been to blind herself and accept the permanent scar afterwards. When Miria comments about Galatea's lack of regret over her blindness, Galatea replied "Rabona is more important to me than the light."Claymore Manga Scene 79 Galatea acts as a sort of guide and mother figure to the other Claymores as well, since she appears to be the most mature physically and the most experienced among them. Her Yoki perception also leads her ability to understand others emotionally and psychologically, as seen when she accurately read the gestures and emotions of Miria, Deneve, Helen and Clare in the Paburo MountainsClaymore Manga Scene 30 and when she analyzed and shared her views over Miria's true motives against the Organization. Abilities Wide-Range Yoki Sensing Galatea can sense Yoki over long distances, well out of the sensing range of other Claymores. She can sense faraway emotions and movements as if up close. Blindness only increased her power to the point where she "sees" more than the sighted. She can even sense the Yoki of warriors who have masked their energy or taken Yoki-suppressant pills.Claymore Manga Scene 74 Yoki Manipulation thumb|right|300px Galatea can manipulate her opponents' physical movements and change the trajectories of their attacks by aligning her Yoki with theirs. This Yoki alignment technique only works when the opponent is caught off guard.Claymore Manga Scene 44 According to Riful, however ,Galatea is unable to fully control Yoki to the point where she can completely halt someone's attacks, and her manipulation technique has little effect against concentrated full-powered attacks. Organization Rating From Claymore Databook 2. *Yoki: A *Agility: B *Muscular Strength: B+ *Spirit: A *Perception: A+ *Leadership: B Biography Employment as a Claymore Nothing is known about Galatea's early life. God-Eye She is first seen acting as the Organization's "Eye," observing the Paburo Hunting Party with her handler, Ermita. She reads their emotions, the tide of battle, and Deneve's recovery from awakening. Ermita orders her to memorize the four warriors' auras in case she has to fight them in the future. When Clare goes missing after an Awakened Being hunt in Gonal with Ophelia, Galatea is sent to find her.Claymore Manga Scene 41 She finds Clare in an abandoned castle (the Witch's Maw) on Mount Zakol. Clare had been caught by Dauf. She manipulates Dauf into dropping Clare, catches her, and then tries to leave. Dauf caves in the entrance, preventing Galatea from escaping with Clare. Forced to fight, Galatea manipulates Dauf's Yoki to avoid his attacks and land her own hits, easily gaining the upper hand. However, when Riful enlightens Dauf about the secret behind Galatea's trick, the tide of the battle changes. She orders Clare to retrieve Jean downstairs while she holds off Dauf. After winning the battle against Dauf and Riful's subsequent departure, Galatea tries to bring Clare back with her, but Jean interferes. Galatea chooses discretion over conflict, and retreats.Claymore Manga Scene 49 Galatea tries to report mission failure, but the Organization knows the truth. They send Rubel and Rafaela to give Clare the message—report back to the Organization, or else.Claymore Manga Scene 50 During the end of the Northern Campaign, Galatea openly expresses her disapproval at the Organization for using her fellow warriors, albeit the "troublesome ones," as pawns to give them time to complete Alicia and Beth.Claymore Manga Scene 61 Galatea becomes further disenchanted with the Organization after Rubel tells her how "the Black Ones," Alicia and Beth, were brainwashed since infancy. The revelation of how the two warriors came to be shocks her deeply, and she deserts the Organization during the seven-year timeskip.Claymore Manga Scene 62 Seven Years Later Galatea finds refuge in Rabona, where Claymores were forbidden. To stay in the city, she destroys her eyes to conceal their silver color. She becomes a nun and uses the false name "Sister Latea." She becomes popular with the orphans, who see her as a mother figure. While in Rabona, Galatea detects the presence of an Awakened Being (Agatha). She releases Yoki to lure Claymores to the city, hoping they will recognize the threat Agatha presents and help defeat her. When "Tracker" Dietrich detects the Yoki, a hit squad comprised of Clarice and Miata is sent to Rabona to take Galatea's head. The assassination attempt is interrupted by Agatha's invasion.Claymore Manga Scene 75 Soon, a three-way fight escalates until Miata and Galatea are both down, the latter missing an arm and pinned to a wall by several spikes. At the last moment, the Seven Ghosts appear—Clare, Miria, Helen, Deneve, Cynthia, Tabitha, and Yuma- and rescue Galatea and the others. Agatha, at the end of her rope, attempts to use Galatea as a hostage to bargain with, but is effortlessly killed by Clare.Claymore Manga Scene 77 After the battle, Miria persuades Father Vincent to allow Galatea, Clarice and Miata stay in the city.Claymore Manga Scene 80 The Phantom's Ambush Later, Galatea witnesses Miria's attack on Tabitha, but does not make any attempt to stop her from doing so or from leaving Rabona. However, as Miria leaves, Galatea questions her as to if she wants to throw herself into Hell, though says nothing more. Galatea realizes that since Alicia and Beth are otherwise preoccupied, Miria may think this is the perfect time to attack the Organization at Staff. Tabitha says she would have followed Miria in order to help. However, Galatea counters, saying that Miria is capable of the one thing most Claymores will not do—take human life, if need be, to destroy the Organization.Claymore Manga Scene 106 The Attack on Rabona Afterwards, Rabona becomes besieged by numerous yoma and Awakened Beings. Galatea defends the city along with Tabitha, Miata and Clarice. The human forces also help, led by Galk and Sid. The humans, Clarice, and Miata deal mostly with the Yoma while Galatea and Tabitha lure the Awakened Beings. After some time, Helen, Deneve, Yuma, Cynthia, and Dietrich arrive to provide support and the city is saved. In the aftermath, Galatea explains that the attack on Rabona only meant one thing—Miria had failed to destroy the Organization, and this was their retaliation. She also stated that it was unlikely that Miria was still alive.Claymore Manga Scene 108 Afterwards, Helen leads Galatea to try to decipher the dark, grotesque mass that remained after The Destroyer engulfed Priscilla and the surrounding area. Galatea lies, saying all she could tell was that the thing had Yoki and was alive. However, it is later revealed that she knew that both Clare and Priscilla were inside, with Clare and "something else" sealing Priscilla's movements.Claymore Manga Scene 109 Galatea later watches on as Deneve and Tabitha come to blows over Tabitha's attempt to leave and attack the Organization on her own. After the fight is stopped and the remaining Ghosts, plus Dietrich, prepare to leave the city, she chooses to stay behind with Clarice and Miata to protect Rabona. She muses that, while she never believed in God, she seriously feels like praying for the first time.Claymore Manga Scene 109 War of Rabona Taking actions for security, Galatea manages to evacuate Rabona's civilions with only her, Clarice, Miata and the soldiers remaining in the city as Priscilla emerges from the cocoon. While the Seven Ghosts retrieve Clare and unseal Priscilla, she stay behind in the city. When Europa approaches, wanting to devour Rabona's soldiers, Galatea prepares to defend the city alongside the entire current generation of warriors. With Audrey in charge, she takes on a more supervising role for the battle. After explaining the soldiers reasoning of staying behind to Dietrich, she moves over to Clarice, who is embracing Miata. After going trough their plan on performing a Soul Link with Miata as the Awakened One and Clarice as the keeper of her heart trough Galatea's Yoki synchronization, she unleashes Miata's Yoki to the point of Awakening, creating a new being with the power of an Abyssal One.Claymore Manga Scene 139 Unfortunately, as Miata sustains several injuries from battling Europa, Galatea can sense the strain being put on the young warrior's mind. She muses that she believed that Miata's Awakening would "decide things in an instant," but soon realized that any Awakened Beings that Miata would fight would likely have much more experience than she would. Galatea also realizes that it is Miata's straightforward way of thinking that is allowing her and Clarice to form the Soul Link in the first place and also that Clarice's body takes damage proportionate to Miata's wounds. She knows that the longer the battle draws on, the more dangerous things become for the city.Claymore Manga Scene 141When Clarice finally collapses from exhaustion and then releases her Yoki in an attempt to save Miata, Galatea shows great concern for the younger warrior's injuries. As the damage to Clarice's body increases, Galatea begs for her to stop for both Miata and the younger warrior's sakes. However, they push on, and eventually, she, Clarice, and some other warriors who excel in Yoki Manipulation pull Miata back to being human. Afterwards, the former No. 3 watches on in silence as Clarice expresses the depths of her emotion to Miata and then crumbles into dust.Claymore Manga Scene 142 In the following silence, Galatea tries to explain to Miata that her "mama" is dead and expresses surprise when it seems that the child has no memory of Clarice. The former No. 3 then surmises that Clarice, still synchronized with Miata's Yoki, used Yoki Manipulation to erase all of Miata's memories concerning their time together. This way, the child would not be driven insane with grief and attack Galatea and the other warriors. Galatea is aggrieved at this revelation, for she knows that Clarice's existence within Miata is now completely gone. When Miata begins to weep after feeling residual sadness at her "mama's" death, Galatea embraces her, saying that it is okay for her to cry and remember her mother's existence. She also mentally praises Clarice's strength, saying that she was the one who saved the warriors, Miata, and the Holy City and also that Clarice would be forever remembered in the hearts of her comrades. In the anime, Galatea refers to him as "old man."Claymore Anime Scene 11 Clare At first, Galatea mocks Clare for being so light, but her estimate of Clare rises as the fight escalates. Galatea regards Clare with interest, being someone who can willingly push past her limits and come back again. Galatea appears surprised when she manages to manipulate Clare's Yoki to bring her back from the brink of a near-Awakening. After the seven year timeskip, after Clae, Miria, Deneve and Helen rescue a team of Claymores from Riful, Clare asks current No.3, Audrey, as to Galatea's status. Audrey informs Clare that Galatea has deserted, and is most likely alive somewhere. When they meet again after seven years, they greet each other like old friends, exchanging pleasantries in the middle of a battle. Dietrich It is implied that Dietrich persistently followed Galatea when she deserted the Organization. Though Galatea admits she was a problem, her positive remarks was she was pleasant and charming enough to her.Claymore Manga Scene 90 During the war in Rabona, Dietrich and Galatea seem to have overcome most of their differences, and the former challenges the latter to a drinking contest once the battling is over.Claymore Manga Scene 74 However, she was willing to look after Clarice and Miata when the Ghosts plus Dietrich left for their attack on the Organization's headquarters.Claymore Manga Scene 109 During the war in Rabona, Galatea worked together with Clarice to synchronize their Yoki together with Miata's and perform a Soul Link, allowing Miata to Awaken against Europa. When the weaker warrior's body begins to show signs of breaking down due to Miata's stress, the former No. 3 shows great concern for the No. 47's well-being.Claymore Manga Scene 141 She also begs Clarice to stop when the latter fully releases her Yoki in order to bring Miata back under control.Claymore Manga Scene 142 When Behind the Scenes * Galatea's Japanese voice actress is Ai Orikasa and her English voice actress is Colleen Clinkenbeard. * thumb|right|300pxGalatea has a song on the Claymore Intimate Persona CD sung by her Japanese voice actress called "Hangyaku," meaning "Rebellion." * In the anime, Galatea is shown pointing the way to Clare for Miria, Helen and Deneve,Claymore Anime Scene 24 then observing the battle from a chapel to Teresa and Clare, accompanied by Rubel.Claymore Anime Scene 25 When he asks her what has happened, she rebukes him and deserts the Organization. She is last seen walking through the snow, looking contently up to the sky.Claymore Anime Scene 26 * Excluding experimental Claymores who have awakened, i.e. Alicia and Beth, Galatea is the strongest warrior of Clare's generation because of her sheer strength, yoki and the willpower to control it. * Galatea's Japanese voice actress Ai Orikasa originally voiced "Koto and "Shizuru Kuwabara" in "Yu Yu Hakusho", "Ryoko" in the "Tenchi" series, and "Quatre Raberba Winner" in "Mobile Suit Gundam Wing". * Galatea's English voice actress Colleen Clinkenbeard originally voiced "Rose Thomas" and "Riza Hawkeye" in "Fullmetal Alchemist" and "Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood", "Esther Blanchett" in "Trinity Blood" and "Yuuko Ichihara" in "XXXholic." She is also the voice of the main character of "One Piece", Monkey D. Luffy. She also served as an ADR Director and Line Producer for the dub of Claymore. References es:Galateait:Galatea Category:Claymore Category:The Eye of the Organization Category:Deserter Category:Single-digit Category:Defensive Category:Nickname Category:Female Category:Clare's generation Category:Former